1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heat-dissipating fan device, more particularly to a heat-dissipating fan device with a light-emitting capability.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional heat-dissipating fan device with a light-emitting capability includes a fan housing, a fan impeller mounted rotatably in the fan housing, and a plurality of light emitting elements disposed fixedly in the fan housing. An external power source supplies power to drive rotation of the fan impeller and to actuate the light emitting elements. The conventional heat-dissipating fan device with the aforesaid construction can provide a static light-emitting effect.